Rabu
by itachirocks31
Summary: The wind chose here and the book will guide her. Has really nothing to do with zatch bell but i couldn't fond another category to put in. No Flames!


This is a totally random Fic i made a few years back i thought it was pretty good and so i decided to post it on here. It does not really have anything to do with the category i chose except it does relate to some things. So i hope u all enjoy and please review. also sorry if there r any spelling or grammar mistakes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rabu**

It was a hot, normal, boring day until the wind blew her away. She had just come out of the library when she felt like she would never see her town again. But the moment that feeling came to her it left just as fast. She was considered a outcast from most of the girls in the town. They never let her do anything with them because she was different. She had long jet black hair that would reach her ankles if she did not tie it up. She had pale, almost pure white skin. She was as tall as most of the boys in her grade and could run as fast as the wind. What put most of the girls off though were her eyes. One was sky blue, the other was a dark green. Those eyes seemed to scare anyone who looked in them. It was like her eyes possessed something of untold power. Whatever the cause though, no one looked in them, not even her teachers.

She started her long way home. She lived in a orphanage and it was a good 30 to 45 minute walk there. As she was walking a gust of wind suddenly came out of no where and swirled around her like a tornado. The girl felt as if the wind was searching for something in her mind. As suddenly as the winds came they stopped. She looked around her and found herself not in a alley but in a run down deserted place. The trees were all but sticks and the grass was as brown as dirt. When she bent down to touch it the grass turned to dust. _What happened here? Where am I?_ She wondered.

When she was walking around she almost tripped over a stone. It was no ordinary stone though. When she inspected it she saw it had strange writing on it. The writing on it seemed familiar but strange to the girl. Like a song she had heard before but couldn't place. All the writing seemed to be etched in gold, all except one. That one was in pure white and was at the top of the stone. She stared at it wondering why it was a different color then the rest. Suddenly she could read it. "Hiashi" she exclaimed. Suddenly fire started to swirl around her. A book appeared in front of her, shinning like a shooting star. Then she was falling, falling into a mystery, an adventure.

Her eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright. _Now where am I? _She seemed to be on the ocean but the blue was grass. It was the strangest grass she had ever seen. It was all different shades of blue and was always moving. _Strange, _she thought. She felt something on her lap and looked down. There was the book, but now it was not shining. It looked like any other book but it had a weird symbol on it that seemed to be a kajin of some kind.

"I wonder what that means?" She said aloud.

"It means 'sky'" said a voice.

"Who's there?" she said startled.

"I am a guardian. You may call me Mizu." He said.

Mizu was a boy around her own age. He was tall, but still shorter than she was. He had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a headband on his forehead that had a metal slate in the middle with the same symbol as her book on it. At his waist was a sword.

"Who are you?" Mizu asked "You don't seem from around here."

"That's because I'm not from here. I don't even know where is here." She said.

"Well then you must come with me." Mizu said. "Or you may be in very big trouble."

"Why?" She asked.

"I can't answer here. Please follow me, for your own protection." Mizu replied.

She put the book in her backpack and stood up. She followed Mizu for about four miles through this very strange, new land. Mizu stopped and said, "Welcome to the city of Aisu."

It was a very beautiful place. The city seemed to be made out of ice, and with closer inspection she found out it was. Also the streets were canals and the sidewalks were also ice but not slippery. The strange thing about the place though was that it was very warm, not the least bit cold. _I wonder why the ice does not melt?_ Finally after they were able to get a boat she said "Mizu where are….."

"Be quiet you" Mizu snapped.

She was quiet the rest of the boat ride. When they got to a house Mizu thanked the driver and walked up to the door.

"Sorry about that but it would not had looked good if they realized you were not from here." Mizu said.

"It's OK Mizu" she replied.

Mizu smiled and let her in. It was a very cozy place inside. There was a fireplace that was going and a pot over it. The pot had something real good smelling inside and her stomach began to growl.

Mizu laughed. "Here let's get you some food then we can talk."

He got a bowl and dumped some of the pots contents in it. It looked and smelled so good she ate it all up in minutes.

"Now that you have eaten lets talk" Mizu said. "First how did you get here?"

"I'm not really sure." She responded. "I was some how transported to this place by the wind and found this stone with weird writing on it. I read a word on it and suddenly fire was circling me and this book was in front of me shining like mad. Then when I woke up I was where you found me."

"That's weird, so you got here cause of a book?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hmm." Mizu scratched his head thoughtfully. "May I see this book?"

"Sure." She responded.

She got out the book from her backpack. She held it out to him which he took.

"It looks like any other book from here." He said.

He then tried to open it, but when he did a bolt of light came from the book and sent him flying. The book then sailed back to her.

"Oh! Are you OK?" She said while kneeling next to him.

"Yeah, I think." He groaned.

"What happened?" She asked. "I don't think your book is any ordinary book. It seems that you and only you can read it or even open it." He replied.

"But I have never even opened it yet."

"Then let's see if it is only you who can read or open it."

"But." She looked down at the book. What if it blasted her as well?

"Don't worry. I'm right here" Mizu said. He reached out and held her hand.

She felt her heart flutter when he touched her and looked away.

"Kay." She said.

She picked up the book and, before she could think a way not to, opened it. The book did not blast her but illuminated a soft glow. There was that word again the one who got her there. Right under it though was a new word.

"That's new." She said.

"What? All I see is very strange writing."

"You can see the book?"

"Yep. Must be because I'm touching you." Mizu responded embarrassed. "I still can't read it though."

"I must be the only one that can read it." She said thoughtfully. "Anyway there is a new word I can read in hear. Both words are in pure white not gold."

Suddenly the front door crashed open and three men walked in. Surprised Mizu quickly dropped her hand and stood up.

"What is this?" Mizu asked.

One of them stepped forward and pointed at the girl.

"We have come to collect her and do some tests."

Mizu stepped in front of her and put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Why? Who sent you?"

"This girl has been reported to have come out of no where and is under observation from now till her death. Now step aside."

"NO!" Mizu shouted and lunged, pulling out his sword. In a few quick strikes all three men were knocked down. Mizu grabbed her hand and lead her away, out of the house and down the side walk. One of the men came out of the house and shouted, "Stop those two!"

Six more men ran to them only to be knocked down by Mizu's sword. They ran down sidewalks and over bridges trying to get out of there.

"Just a little further and we are out of here." Mizu said.

"I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble." She said.

"It's not your fault." Mizu replied. "Its there fault they wont leave you alone."

They were almost out of the city when an arrow came soaring by her face and into Mizu's shoulder. He yelped in pain and surprise and swung around pushing her behind him. There were at least twenty more men in front of them. Some had swords, and some had bow and arrows. All of them wanted to get to the girl. One stepped forward and said, "By the authority of the Aisu guardians hand over the girl or suffer more pain."

"Not in a million years." Mizu said getting in battle ready mode.

"Fine it is your choice. Attack!"

Some of the swords men ran forward but Mizu blocked there attacks and knocked them out. While he did that arrows flew at him and stuck him in varies places. Mizu staggered but did not fall down. Again and again .swords men attacked and again and again Mizu knocked them out, only to be hit with more arrows. She wanted to help Mizu but could

not think of anything she could do. So she just stood there, frozen in horror and awe. Then the last set of arrows flew at Mizu and this time it was too much for him to take. He staggered and fell.

"Mizu!" She yelled running to his side.

He was bleeding everywhere and arrows were sticking out of him at every angle.

"Get out of here." Mizu whispered. "Run and save yourself."

"No!"

She got out the book and opened it. The two words were on the page shining in brilliant light. _Well _she thought _here goes nothing._ She decided to see what the second word did. Arrows fired one last time at them. So she stood up and said "Mamori!" The book started to shine like a shooting star once again and a wall of fire sprung up in front of them. When the arrows hit they did not disappear but shot back at there owners as fire arrows. The men quickly scurried away from the arrows but they still hit there targets. Some of the men started charging at her, swords raised high, ready to strike.

"Hiashi." The girl said.

Fire shot out of nowhere and swirled around her and Mizu. She pointed at the on comers and the fire shot their way. Then both she and Mizu were at the same spot they met. She collapsed right next to Mizu and, panting, said "You Kay?"

"I will be." He replied. "That was amazing. How did you do that?"

"I just did." She said. "Here let's clean you up."

After awhile they had gotten out most of the arrows and had cleaned off the blood.

"We won't be able to go back there again." She said.

"Then we shall explore this world and, if we have to other ones as well, and find out why you are here and why you have that book." Mizu replied.

"That will be exciting." She responded and leaned forward and kissed his check.

She was putting some band aids on his wounds when Mizu said, "By the way, I never asked what your name is."

"It's Rabu. My name is Rabu."

Rabu-Love

Mamori-Protection

Mizu-Water

Hiashi-Spreading of fire

Aisu-Ice


End file.
